squadsbbpartiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 6: Lucy's Birthday
Name: 'Big Brother 6: Lucy's Birthday '''Location: '''Lucy's House '''Planners: '''None/All '''Winner: '''Lucy '''Runner-Up: '''Dixie '''Previous: '''Big Brother 5 '''Next: '???? "Big Brother 6: Lucy's Birthday" is the 6th Big Brother Game played. Technically, this isn't even a Big Brother game, just like BB1, but rather a Total Drama Island game. For the sake of the wiki, though, it will be referred to as BB6. This was an impulse game, and everyone agreed to play on the spot. Unlike the previous "TDI" styled game, BB6 did not flop. Teams Since this was TDI, teams were made by a random name generator. The teams are as follows: '''Team Odd Numbers(TON) # Lucy # Caitriona # Sophie # Leah # Homeria Team Even Numbers(TEN) # Jake # Dixie # Claire # Becky # Chris Summary Unlike the first Total Drama Island styled game, BB6 ran fairly smoothly. The game started by Sophie saying, and I quote, "I'd be down to play Total Drama Island" as we were attempting to think of what to do, and everyone agreed. The first challenge was decided to be that game that I can't think of the name of where everyone gets in a circle and holds hands and has to untangle. Within seconds, TEN was untangled and gained immunity, It was revealed that TON would have to eliminate one of their own, and to take the burden off her teams shoulder, Caitriona volunteered to be eliminated, and thus became the first self-eviction in BB history. After being eliminated, Caitriona choose the next challenge to be passing the balloon without using your hands. It was then realized that TEN had 5 players, and TON only had 4, so to make things easier and not be blamed for his teams loss, Jake decided to sit out the challenge. Because the original challenge was too confusing, the challenge was changed to an over-under race with a balloon. For a majority of the race, the teams were fairly even, but a fatal error where the balloon flew away for like .54 seconds cost TON another victory. The twist of eliminating one of your own did not return, and after deliberation, Sophie became the second person evicted. Sophie was the next challenge creator, and she decided that it would be a zip line timed challenge, where each person on the team had to get on the zip line, get pulled to the top, and make it back to the bench. Since the TEN to TON ratio was 5:3, Jake and Becky volunteered to sit out because they feared they would break the zip line, thus ruining everything. TEN went first, and Chris, Dixie, and Claire were off to a good start, until Chris didn't make it all the way to the tennis balls on his first try. This cost them some time, and they ended around 1:54. TON was next, and fueled by the need to win a challenge, Lucy, Homeria, and Leah sped through, only facing a problem when Homeria took off with Lucy too soon and she fell from the zip line, just barely missing the bench. In the end, TON took home the challenge, with a time around 1:36. TON now had to choose who would be the first member of TEN to be eliminated, and it was revealed to be Chris. Caitriona now got her prior wish, and the challenge was Team Trivia. It was an intense battle, as trivia was played for the first time head-to-head style, and in the end TEN took home their third win. With three players to choose from, TEN choose to eliminate Homeria. Reaching final 6, the two teams merged, and the challenge was announced as who can balance on their right leg the longest. After a painful, intense battle between Claire and Dixie, Dixie won. It was then revealed that since Claire stood so long and did have some interferences, she also won immunity, and got to deliberate with Dixie. They choose to eliminate Becky. Before the next challenge, 1 minute walk, could begin, Leah had to leave, and thus self-evicted, becoming the second self eviction of the night, and in BB history. 1-minute walk began, and all 4 players went over a minute, so Dixie won. She had the decision to eliminate 1 person, and she choose Claire. With the final 3 in place, part 1 of the final challenge, a race around the perimeter, began, and Dixie won. Part 2 was announced to be "Guess the scaled score based on the raw score", and Jake won by guessing the exact scale score, "22". In the last part, Jake and Dixie had to search for the hidden ping pong paddle. After a rigorous search, Dixie found the paddle, and became the final winner or whatever (not hoh bc its total drama island). After thinking for a few minutes, and weighing the pros and the cons, Dixie choose to evict Jake. What was left of the jury (Chris, Homeria, and now Jake) went off to the side to cast their votes. Homeria announced that she wanted Dixie to win. Next, Jake announced he wanted Lucy to win. In a tense moment, Chris cast his vote for Lucy, and she became the winner of BB6. The jury explained that they choose Lucy because she had never made it this far in a previous game and she did so by doing good in challenges, not by being a floater. Voting History Superlatives '''Best Over-all Gameplay: '''Dixie '''America's Favorite: '''Lucy '''Most Jipped: '''Dixie Category:Games